


Três Beijos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Três Beijos

1.

"O QUE FOI ISSO ?!"

"Você estava falando alto demais, estava perturbando os vizinhos, era o meu dever como bom cidadão te calar o mais rápido possível"

2.

"O seguinte eu tenho certeza que um beijo não conta se o pobre indivíduo foi forçado a cometer esse ato por espíritos"

"E eu não me lembro dos espíritos mencionando nada sobre o uso de línguas"

3.

"Himawari-chan eu juro que eu meramente tropecei e cara idiota dele ficou na trajetória da minha queda, confirma pra ela Doumeki !"

"Kunogi, o Watanuki não me beijou ele meramente caiu nos meus lábios. Repetidamente. Por cerca de cinco minutos"


End file.
